The prior art hair coloring device and method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,411, issued Jan. 20, 1987. Related patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,452,759, issued July 1, 1969, 3,941,613, issued Mar. 2, 1976, 4,144,987, issued Mar. 20, 1979, and 4,224,954, issued Sept. 30, 1980.
The prior art hair coloring device includes a plurality of folded strips which are used to color hair sections respectively having a plurality of hair strands and includes an adhesive material disposed within each folded strip.
One problem with the prior art hair coloring device is that the adhesive material adheres to some hair strands and removal of the device causes some discomfort to the person. Another problem is that overheating within the closed strip sometimes occurs thereby causing overheating of the hair.